Untitled
by Dart082
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet an assassin, who appears to be their enemy. What lies behind his scarf, however, is just a big softie fallen for a young village girl. R&R please, I'm not too great at summaries.


All right everyone, this is just gunna be a little fun fic I'm writing. There will be little point to it, it's more of a humor. Of course there will be fluff in it, and a small plot line, but it's mainly just a little funny fic I'll write. There's some original characters in it. Me (Dart,) JadeCalhoun (Jade), and in a chapter or two there will the premiere of Nilkanowen as herself! Well, if you wish to read on, then enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?**

Inuyasha leapt through the trees with Kagome on his back, sniffing the air as his feet instinctively felt the rough bark, which left the moment they touched.

"Damn it, I can't catch onto his scent!" He growled under his breath. Kagome looked at him, worried.

"Inuyasha? Why can't you find his scent?" Her face contorted in confusion. He growled again, angrier than before.

"He's using some sort of power to hide his scent." He leapt down from the tree, impatiently waiting for Kirara to catch up.

"Inuyasha, have you caught his scent yet?" Miroku asked, sitting behind Sango as he usually did, only with Shippo grasping onto his shoulder. Kirara landed softly on the dirt, and growled lightly. Inuyasha sniffed the air again, even more impatient this time, and cursed aloud.

"Son of a bitch! I lost him." He mumbled under his breath, growling loudly with a large scowl on his face. He set Kagome down- rather hard- and sniffed the air again. His hair blew with the wind, and Kagome looked at him, her feelings stirring.

"Inuyasha?" She leaned into him a little, and got shoved back, tripping and almost falling; she would have fell over if Sango hadn't gotten off Kirara and caught her.

"Step off, bitch." His rough voice pierced the irritated silence that Kagome held. She felt her feelings shoot right out the window, and anger exploded out of her in the form of one word.

"Sit!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, I think I lost them." A shady figure mumbled under his breath, his voice was deep and coarse. He had long hair that hung down to his lower back, a dark green color. He had gray eyes that could pierce through almost any emotional barrier; his build was slim, yet muscular, and his long legs were trained to run the speed of demons. A long katana was attached to a belt, hanging on his left hip, and a small pouch carried throwing stars on his right. He wore a black assassin suit, with a thin black scarf covering the bottom half of his face, ending halfway up his nose.

He slowed his pace to a jog, looking up in the sky and seeing thin strands of smoke through the trees. _A village, good. I can stay there for the night, and hopefully branch away from my original intent of Mount Fuji, and travel to Mount Hakurei instead._ His mind raced with other thoughts, including which house to 'stay' at and how to go about doing so. The assassin stopped shortly and took out a small sutra. He closed his eyes and prayed, and the sutra began glowing a dim bluish color. It dissipated and the blue glow formed an aura around him. He shook his body a little, a little shaken, and began walking towards the village.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled himself out of the crater he had unwillingly formed.

"What do you think it was for?" Kagome retorted irritably. She felt her eyebrow twitch again, but calmed herself a little by breathing deeply.

"Let's just worry about finding that assassin." Sango suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"He did, after all, try to steal Tetsusaiga." Miroku said in his usual calm tone, nodding his head in agreement with Sango.

"Inuyasha, you're such an idiot. Won't you ever stop being such a jerk to Kagome?" Shippo said, in a tough-sounding tone.

"What did you say you little runt?" Inuyasha screamed, turning to Shippo and clenching his fists in front of his face, slouching over a little, ready to spring.

"Inuyasha, if you lay a finger on Shippo, I will 'it' you to the other side of the Earth." Kagome said in monotone. "Now can we please continue?" They began walking again, and the entire group heard Inuyasha mumbling under his breath about a certain "Arrogant little weakling that should mind his own damn business."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The assassin was at the edge of the forest, peeking into the village through some bushes. Villagers walked peacefully through the village, conversing and gossiping. The steel gray eyes scanned the village, and stopped when they spotted a small straw hut.

_There can only be one person living in that house; it should be easy enough to take._ The assassin continued scanning the village, looking for anything he could use to his advantage.

"Hi there! This is a bad place for someone like you to be stealing from." A chirpy voice came from behind the man. He turned quickly and tore the katana from its sheath with practiced skill. His eyes widened as they met a beautiful young woman, dressed as though she was of the middle class. She wore a beautiful green kimono, which matched his hair perfectly. It also matched her dark brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She smiled a little as his sword fell to his side, still in his eyes. He was surprised he could find the voice to talk.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" His voice certainly seemed forced, as though his throat were closing on him as he tried to let the sentence out. The woman smiled again, and took a step towards the assassin, who stood there still awestruck.

"My name's Jade. I live in the village, what are you planning to do? I think you're a little too cute to be stealing or raiding from such a small, worthless village." He felt heat rise in his cheeks, and he pulled the scarf down around his neck. He rubbed the back of it, his face flushing a little.

"I, uh, I just need a place to stay is all." Her eyes lit up, and she smiled again.

"Well I have a little hut here. I live by myself, you see. I could use some company tonight. We've had several demon attacks, and it's sort of tough to fend them off on my own." She pulled her kimono apart, revealing a demon slayer suit, similar to Sango's. This one was black with red stripes and pads, however. The assassin lifted his eyebrows in interest.

_I've been itching for a real battle and a demon no less. What could the harm be? I sense no danger of her._

"All right, I'll stay the night." He said, giving in to her looks that just screamed "Please? I promise it won't be bad."

"Okay! But one thing you need to do first!" She said, bending over slightly towards him, sticking out her index finger.

"What is your name?"

"My, name?"

"Yes, silly. What is it? I'm not going to let some stranger come stay in my home."

"My name, is Dart."

* * *

Not much happening here, just a little introduction. Care to review? I have cookies. -Holds out a plate of chocolate chip cookies- 


End file.
